


Stains

by Zummar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Coming In Pants, Hook-Up, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Sexting, Slight Embarrassment, Smut, staining, telephone sex, trying to hide a boner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 15:23:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15464367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zummar/pseuds/Zummar
Summary: The meeting seems never-ending and Dean Smith is bored out of his mind until he gets a text from Castiel Novak and suddenly the meeting turns into a sextbattle.





	Stains

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fist square finished in the Destiel Kink bingo.  
> This fills the 'sexting at work' - square

Dean Smith stifles a yawn, the meeting seems to be never-ending and Susan from accounting sure loves her own voice. Facts and figures, shapes and numbers. The most interesting so far was her pie-chart.  _ I could definitely eat some pie right about now _ , Dean smirkes swiftly at his own bad joke when his phone buzzes against his thigh. 

 

‘Hello, Dean.’ The short text from his on-and-off-again - hook up, Castiel Novak, instantly makes his skin tingle with pleasure. 

 

‘Hi Cas what's up?’ Dean types, holding the phone under the edge of the table so Susan won't see that she doesn't have his full attention (like she ever did).

 

‘Well I could show u, but it's not safe for work ;)’

 

_ Fuck!  _ Dean shifts uncomfortably in his seat,  _ this was not the time for this _ . Susan’s still talking numbers. Which… somehow made a sexting battle with Cas seem even more interesting. Dean taps at his phone.

 

‘Oh, to bad for me then…I'm @ work :/’

 

The dots indicating Cas’ answer shows up on the bottom of the screen. ‘I just woke up, had a dream about u… ;) ‘

 

‘Oh, really?’ Dean’s cock twitches just imagining what he and Cas had been up to in that dream. Hands trailing over his thighs, warm lips kissing his bare chest flashes for his inner eyes. He almost drops the phone when it buzzes again and pulls him back to the present. 

 

‘Yes, really ;) I dreamt we were on a bus u fell asleep with ur head on my shoulder, it was very sweet…until I had to wake u up.’

 

‘Okay? So what happened then? Did I hit you or something? You know I'm grumpy after a nap ;)’

 

‘Hehe, yeah believe me I know  _ that _ ;)’ Dean stares at the dots on the screen, Cas is clearly typing another message 

 

‘I put my hand on ur thigh and squeezed it to wake u and u grabbed my hand…rubbed it against ur groin and then u moaned loudly…for the whole bus to hear ;)’

 

Dot-dot-dot

 

The anticipation builds with every pulsating dot and Dean has to brace himself waiting for the next line. The phone buzzes and a new text message shows up on the screen. 

 

‘Then u kissed my neck and did some heavy breathing in my ear…making me all sorts of hot...I could feel ur cock growing hard under my hand and ur breath against my skin almost made me cum in my sleep’

 

‘God!  I'm in a meeting rn and you're kinda putting me in a difficult situation here ;)’ Dean’s pants were feeling uncomfortably tight over his swelling member and his cheeks were probably bright pink for everyone to see. 

 

‘U hard?’ two simple words and Dean’s cock responds with a twitch, making him shift in his seat again. 

 

A hand is placed on his arm, Dean's heart nearly stops from the feeling of getting caught, he looks up to meet the eyes of his coworker Jody.  _ Oh God this is awkward!  _

 

“Dean, you okay?” to his relief she only seems concerned “you've been clearing your throat and you honestly look a little flushed” she reaches for his forehead and he immediately moves away from her gesture. 

 

He clears his throat, this time to his own knowledge, and says “yeah. No… I’m.. “ he stops mid sentence:  _ should I take this chance, pretend I'm sick and leave work for today,  _ he pounders but he's still sporting a pretty hefty boner, he clears his throat once again as he whispers “I'm okay, it's only the dry office air, you know how it is.” 

 

Jody nods in understanding and leans back into her chair. 

 

The phone vibrates again, ‘Dean?’ 

 

‘Sorry man… coworker just asked if I'm feeling okay…apparently I look like I’m coming down with a fever been clearing my throat and look flushed...Hehe…almost took the chance of leaving the meeting but I might need to wait for my coworkers to leave…’

 

This is when Dean sees it, the darkening spot on his light gray dress pants. Not only were they a tailored tight fit which surely would show off his hard cock, he was leaking, staining them with precum. 

 

‘So ur that hard for me sexy? ;)’ Cas was clearly enjoying this. 

 

Dean answers quickly, ‘I'm leaking precum through my pants…so yes. :P’

 

‘Ah, I wish I was there, between ur sexy thighs with ur cock in my mouth’ 

 

Dean holds back the moan that that sentence is worthy, and types, ‘Fuck, I really want this meeting to be over so I can show you just how uncomfortable my situation is rn :P’

 

Susan has stopped talking and Dean turns his head towards the front of the room.  Mr Howard, the ceo of the firm steps up, thanks Susan for a lovely and interesting run-through of this year's numbers so far.

 

“I think we all deserve some lunch right about now,” Mr. Howard continues, “so let's adjourn this meeting before I begin to ramble on too long about something you all have forgotten after lunch.  It’s better I just send you all an email.” He smiles and polite laughs can be heard through the room. 

 

Everyone hustles to their feet and Dean hurries to take off his jacket, the only thing he has to hold in front of his bulging pants. There is  a rather prominent dark stain on the upper right hand side of the fly. Dean can feel his phone buzz in his hand, signaling the arrival of another text message. He makes his way down to his office, thankfully a real one with walls and a lock on the door. 

 

He sinks down into one of the armchairs, mainly used for visitors, before he reads what Cas has sent. 

 

‘Do u have an extra pair of pants in ur office? ;)’ 

 

‘Uhm yes. Why?’

 

‘Still hard?’ 

 

‘Yes... meeting’s over, alone in my office now.’ 

 

‘It turns me on so much to know u had a hardon during a meeting.’ Cas’s next message is a picture of his thick cock in full attention with a drop of precum halfway down the tip. 

 

Dean sends Cas a picture of the mess on his pants and the bulge that's clearly visible through them. 

 

‘Oh yeah, send me a video of you touching yourself. But don't take off the pants or even unzip! ‘

 

“Oh my.” Dean moans,  _ this is fcuking hot.  _

 

‘You're bossy today ;)’ Dean teases but eagerly does what he's told. He turns on the camera and slowly strokes his hand over the fabric still containing his cock. He gasps loudly at first touch and his own sounds in the empty office turns him on even more. He really would like to take the pants off and grab his thick cock in his hand and jerk off but this, the restraint and knowing that Cas will see and hear him makes it so much hotter. 

 

He hits send and waits for the response. He doesn't have to wait long before Cas text bubble starts moving. 

 

‘Fuck! That's so hot! I'm almost coming over here just watching u.’ 

 

Cas sends a clip of his thumb slowly spreading the drop of cum over his glands, Dean can hear his heavy breathing and a moan as Cas starts sliding his fisted hand down the shaft. Dean's cock twitches in his pants, he moves his hips in thrusting motions just to feel the friction of the fabric against his erection. 

 

‘I need more please.’

 

‘Anything for you ;)’ Dean replies before making the next clip. He thrusts against his hand and groans loudly. He can feel his balls begin to contract and he moans “fuck, Cas I'm so close! If I keep this up I'll come in my pants” he sends the film. 

 

‘Why do u think I asked about that extra pair of pants? ;)’ 

 

Dean stares at the text,his hand still grabbing his throbbing cock, Cas wants him to soil his pants?  _ Fuck, that's… _ Dean can't even make proper thoughts about this before the phone buzzes again. 

 

Another clip of Cas, he's jerking off with determined strokes, the slapping sound of Cas’ cock being fisted roughly, him moaning Dean’s name as he does has Dean sucking his lower lip and whimpering in front of the screen. “Come for me Dean” he growls at Dean, more an order than a request. His voice sends shivers down Dean's spine. 

 

Dean turns the camera on and films as he strokes his erection, it doesn't take long until he feels his scrotum contract, he groans Cas’ name as the strokes gets more intense and the orgasm hits him like a tidal wave. Dean’s breath hitches with the orgasm’s first wave, with the next wave he lets out a long moan that's just short of a scream. He watches on the display as his cum makes dark splotches on his pants and where he's still holding his cock semen presses through the fabric. 

 

Cas sends a clip of him coming with long streaks on his stomach as he moans Dean's name, telling him how hot and sexy he is for doing this. 

 

_ Knock knock _

 

Dean shoots straight up in the chair when he hears Jody's voice through the closed door. 

 

“Dean, are you sure you're okay? I thought I heard you struggling. ” 

 

_ Oh fuck!  _ Dean looks down at the mess in his lap and the still of cas’ spurting cook that's still visible on the screen, he tries to collect himself before answering “No, it's okay Jody, I just…”  _ what the hell would make up for a reasonable explanation for him screaming at work? _ ”... I just banged my toe against my desk” he holds his breath and hopes this lie will make her go away. 

 

“Oh, okay… you know I'm here for you, if you need me, I'll be in my office.” 

  
“Okay, thanks, Jody” He can hear her walking away and he finally lets out a heavy sigh.  _ I'll need to talk to her… later _


End file.
